Mission 9
Mission 9 is a story mission. Available at level 20 after completing the quest The Day is Coming. Contains ghosts level 20 and 21. Mission 9 Day of the Demon The Day of the Demon is near. When the moon becomes full, the walls of the dimensional portal get thin, allowing many Ghosts from the Netherworld to pass into the Human World. This mission is to stop the Day of the Demon from Ghost Corporation with the help of White Aurora agents. Perfect Clear Requirement *Points: Higher than 14000 points *Time: Within 45 minutes *Deaths: None Perfect Clear Reward *Obtain title The One Who Stopped the Day of the Demon. Mission Clear Reward Exp Rate 58664. (first time only) *Assault Charity (Wicked) *Disturbance Charity (Wicked) *Howling Wolf Soma Truth *Reckless Spirit Soma Charity *Wolf Hunter Soma Charity *Wolf Tooth Pendant Guide #Talk to Luna by walking up to her. #Accept Beginning of the Full Moon1/11. #Move south and press D to zone into Overpass. #Move to target location and hold D. #Press H and pick up the phone to turn in Beginning of the Full Moon1/11. #Press H and pick up the phone to accept GC, Seems Like Home2/12. #Move to target location and hold D. #Move east and press D to zone into GC Factory 43rd Floor. #Move to target location and hold D. #Move north-east and press D to zone into 43rd Floor Operations Room. #Move to target location and hold D. #Press H and pick up the phone to turn in GC, Seems Like Home2/12. #Move south and press D to zone into GC Factory 43rd Floor. #Talk to Tweener by walking up to him. #Accept Cannon Removal Team3/12. #Kill 30 Reckless Drokay in 10 minutes. #Turn in Cannon Removal Team3/12. #Accept The Festival Begins4/12. #Move east and press D to zone into GC Factory 16th Floor. #Move to target location and hold D. #Move west and press D to zone into Lobby. #Move west and press D to zone into Parking B1. #Move to target location and hold D. #Move east and press D to zone into Parking B3. #Move to target location and hold D. #Press H and pick up the phone to turn in The Festival Begins4/12. #Move south-west and press D to zone into Parking B1. #Move west and press D to zone into Lobby. #Talk to Rapper Rapper by walking up to him. #Accept Everyone's Support is Needed5/12. #Kill 20 ghosts in area. #Move west and press D to zone into Parking B1. #Kill 20 ghosts in area. #Move east and press D to zone into Parking B3. #Kill 20 ghosts in area. #Move south-west and press D to zone into Parking B1. #Move west and press D to zone into Lobby. #Turn in Everyone's Support is Needed5/12. #Accept Terrible Tweener6/12. #Move east and press D to zone into GC Factory 16th Floor. #Move east and press D to zone into GC Factory 43rd Floor. #Turn in Terrible Tweener6/12. #Accept Safety First7/12. #Move east and press D to zone into Overpass. #Kill 20 ghosts in area. #Press H and pick up the phone to turn in Safety First7/12. #Press H and pick up the phone to accept Murdok Remembers8/12. #Talk to Genova by walking up to her. #Accept Using the Wall to Climb9/12. #Kill GX-0. #Turn in Using the Wall to Climb9/12. #Accept On a Diet, Oh My!10/12. #Move to Core Coupler and hold D. #Turn in On a Diet, Oh My!10/12. #Move north and press D to zone into Building. #Talk to Tweener by walking up to him. #Accept Counting on Luck11/12. #Kill 30 ghosts in area. #Turn in Murdok Remembers8/12. #Turn in Counting on Luck11/12. #Accept Final! Day of the Demon12/12. #Move east and press D to zone into Helicopter Landing Pad. #Kill Fenly. Fenly has two attack skills: first Slash you down but slow casting the second is pouncing, charge and attack and when you got knockdown, he's gonna summon a 4 to 5 enemies by howling. First go near with the Boss and attack its back to cancel his summoning mobs then he will use his first attack dodge that by dashing left or right then attack his back to knockdown him, when he used the second attack dash immideately to sides to avoid knokdown, and when he's down go to his back then wait him to stand then attack and he is down again. Maps Helicopter Landing Pad (first time) NPCs: Luna *Beginning of the Full Moon1/11 - Check Ghost Spirit levels in Overpass. *(phone in Overpass) GC, Seems Like Home2/12 - Install spirit cannons in Overpass, GC Factory 43rd Floor and 43rd Floor Operations Room. (second time) Party map. Ghosts: *Cold Hearted Black ×0-2 *Cold Hearted Gray ×0-2 *Fenly ×1 (summons ghosts) *Fog Kamia ×0-2 *Reckless Drokay ×0-2 Overpass Ghosts: *Fog Kamia ×38 *Reckless Drokay ×15 GC Factory 43rd Floor Ghosts: *Reckless Dokeh ×29 *Reckless Drokay ×23 *Reckless X-2 ×1 *Reckless X-2F ×1 NPCs: Tweener *Cannon Removal Team3/12 - Kill 30 Reckless Drokay in 10 minutes. *The Festival Begins4/12 - Install spirit cannons in GC Factory 16th Floor, Parking B1 and Parking B3. *Safety First7/12 - Kill 20 ghosts in Overpass. *(phone in Overpass) Murdok Remembers8/12 - Go to Luna. 43rd Floor Operations Room GC Factory 16th Floor Ghosts: *Reckless Dokeh ×3 *Reckless Drokay ×1 *Reckless X-2 ×14 *Reckless X-2F ×43 Lobby Ghosts: *Reckless X-2 ×9 *Reckless X-2F ×21 NPCs: Rapper Rapper *Everyone's Support is Needed5/12 - Kill 20 ghost in Lobby, 20 ghosts in Parking B1 and 20 ghosts in Parking B3. *Terrible Tweener6/12 - Go to Tweener. Parking B1 Ghosts: *Cold Hearted Black ×16 *Cold Hearted Gray ×2 *Cold Hearted Gunner ×10 *Reckless X-2 ×1 *Reckless X-2F ×2 Parking B3 Ghosts: *Cold Hearted Black ×52 *Cold Hearted Gray ×8 *Cold Hearted Gunner ×2 Street Ghosts: *GX-0 ×1 *Reckless X-2 ×26 *Reckless X-2F ×41 NPCs: Genova *Using the Wall to Climb9/12 - Kill GX-0. *On a Diet, Oh My!10/12 - Turn on the Core Coupler. Building Ghosts: *Cold Hearted Black ×14 *Cold Hearted Gray ×7 NPCs: Tweener *Counting on Luck11/12 - Kill 30 ghosts in area. *A Knight with a Sword! Fight Me! (Hidden Quest) Luna *Final! Day of the Demon12/12 - Kill Fenly in Helicopter Landing Pad. See Also #The Day is Coming #A Knight with a Sword! Fight Me! (Hidden Quest) #Missions #''List of mission 9 ghosts'' Category:Missions Category:Seoul Missions